Vanessa Dialogue
Dialogue Camping Hush now.. child.. don't you cry... Momma's gonna buy you a .. mocking.. bird Everything's gone to hell in a .. handbasket.. im just gonna stay put and .. wait for everything to blow over. *Coughing* Damn it damn.. damn it.. damn.. damn.. Damn it!! *sniff* Not gonna find me here.. right? Acknowledge Umm.. ok..? Whatever. I know.. right? You betcha! Alrighty.. Yeah. Anger UGH For crying out loud!! shut up! I wouldn't have a holster if i wasn't a cop you jerk! PUT a SOCK IN IT!! your PISSING ME OFF SO BAD!! Do you piss everyone off this badly?! HOLY hell! Ok.. we get it! your an Asshole! Shut the hell up.. SHUT THE HELL UP!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! Oh my GOD Shut the hell up already! Cover I know what im doing!! just cover me and shut the hell up! You look lost.. *groan* so i'll lead! come on! Come ON!! Lets bring the fight to them! You can follow me.. or you can die here by yourself. Decline Heh.. naw.. just no.. Nooope! A world of no No, keep dreaming! Escape Huh, guess you guy's weren't so useless afterall! i made it! Oh yeah!! thats how you do it.. in your rotting faces! Its over.. it.. its all over!! *Laughs* ohhh god.. Fire Watch out!! there they are! Shoot those things in their freaking faces! Here they come...!! I SAID here they freaking come!! Don't wait!! shoot them!! SHOOT THEM NOW!! Hold Hold on.. HOLD on!! wait a second.. Don't move a MUSCLE.. just wait here! *Wheeze* Let's stop.. an.. *wheeze* Catch our breath..! Lets hold out here.. just for a little bit! Need Ammo Hey im out! i need some rounds over here..!! Who do i gotta blow to get some ammo around here..? PASS Over another clip already?! Need Health My.. my Shoulder!! its.. freaking killing me! Ugh.. i need to stop and.. find a place to be sick..! Not sure i can.. keep going.. Im hurt.. does this look infected to you..? Need Weapon I'm a better shot than you are so.. give me the gun! Give me a gun and ill cover you!! i promise.. really! I need something to shoot with already...? What do you want me to use agaisnt these things.. HARSH language..? Stop hoarding the weapons you jerks! Positive Status Doing better than you are bitch! Im great!! except for being here... surrounded by zombies! Im fine.. back off! It isn't what you think.. im doing fine.. thanks.. I haven't been bit..! if thats what your asking? Praise Nice.. make a habit of that.. and you make actually be worth having on the team! Ok.. that was pretty sweet actually! Huh, Impressive! or mabye just lucky.. yeah.. just lucky! Wow..! you don't completely fail! What a surprise! Status Report How you holding up..? Dead Yet? Can anyone hear me..?? or is everybody already.. dead.. Hellooo..? Give me a status update here! You look like hell! how's everyone else doing..? Thanks Thanks! your a champ! Your a sweetheart! .. really! i mean that.. Um.. o.. ok.. thanks i guess? Well damn! now i feel bad saying those things about you before! Your my new favorite person! Go This is the worst idea you guy's have EVER had.. and you've had some pretty bad ones! Keep Moving This is not good! RUN!! run like hell! Lets go lets go lets go!!! Back up!! back the hell up.. NOW! It's gone to hell!! GET OUT of here!! You can stay and die!! im getting out of here! Kill See? Thats how you do it! Eat it you dead bastard..! Panic Oh SHIT!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! *Heavy panicky breathing* Augh!! AHHH Huhh..!!! *Panic breathing* Game over.. GAME OVER!! HUHH Ahh!! Taunts Heheh your stupid.. you should be ashamed of yourself! Ill beat you to death! with a frying pan! Really..?? REALLY?! You suck so baad..! Curl up and die you piece of shit! Off with their heads!! HAHAAHA HAHAHAHA!! You can't handle this!! NO Way in hell!Category:Survivor Dialogue